Highly Responsive to Prayers/Muzyka
Wroć do Highly Responsive to Prayers ---- Ekran tytułowy Tytuł oryginalny: A Sacred Lot Tytuł angielski: A Sacred Lot Tytuł polski: Uświęcony Teren Oryginał: 結構かっこよく生まれ変わったんじゃないかな。 それにしても懐かしい・・・ Tłumaczenie: To naprawdę świetnie odnowione. A jednak, cofa mnie w czasie w pewien sposób... Motyw poziomów 1-4, Piekło ( Jigoku ) Poziomy 16-19 Tytuł oryginalny: 永遠 の 巫女 Tytuł angielski: Eternal Shrine Maiden Tytuł polski: Wieczna Kapłanka Oryginał: この メロディ は, 自分 の 中 で は 衝撃 的で,いまでも曲を作るとき,思わず 弾いてしまいます. Tłumaczenie: Ta melodia miała na mnie duży wpływ. Nawet gdy obecnie komponuję muzykę, zdarza mi się to zagrać. Motyw Shingyoku Tytuł oryginalny: The Positive and Negative Tytuł angielski: The Positive and Negative Tytuł polski: Pozytywne i negatywne Oryginał: 今の曲と、若干なにかメロディに差 がある気がするんですけど、何だろう ・・・ （コード進行はあんまり変わらん(^^; ) Tłumaczenie: Mam wrażenie, że istnieje coś w melodii, co odróżnia ją od mych obecnych utworów. Ciekawe co... ? (Na pewno nie akordy. (^^; ) Motyw Świata Demonów (Makai) poziomów 6-9 i Motyw Twórców Tytuł oryginalny: Highly Responsive to Prayers Tytuł angielski: Highly Responsive to Prayers Tytuł polski: Bardzo Wrażliwe na Modlitwy Oryginał: 昔の曲をアレンジしてると、かなり 暗い曲だな～と感じます。 このゲームでは、非常に珍しく落ち 着いた曲なんじゃないかな。 Tłumaczenie: Zaaranżowałem stary kawałek i teraz jest naprawdę ponury. Brzmi spokojnie co jest rzadkością w tej grze, czyż nie? Motyw Piekła ( Jigoku ) Poziomy 6-9 Tytuł oryginalny: 东方 怪 奇谈 Tytuł angielski: Eastern Strange Discourse Tytuł polski: Dziwna Wschodnia Rozmowa Oryginał: この曲、私が生まれて初めて作った ゲーム用の曲です。だから、かなり思 い入れがあります。東方○○○ってい うゲームタイトルもこの曲から取りま した。 Tłumaczenie: Stworzyłem ten utwór dla swej pierwszej gry w życiu, więc jest bardzo przemyślany. Tytuły gier w stylu "Touhou OOO" czerpią z tego motywu. Motyw YuugenMagan'a i Mimy Tytuł oryginalny: 天使伝説 Tytuł angielski: Angel's Legend Tytuł polski: Legenda Anioła Oryginał: 今のボスの曲の原型となった曲です 今も大差無い様だけど、なぜか昔の曲 の方が重い～(^^;; というか今の曲の方が軽いのか？ （そんなことも無いような・・・） Tłumaczenie: To model dla moich obecnych motywów bossów. Wydaje się być CIĘŻSZY niż inne (^^;; A może po prostu inne są lżejsze? (Nie, raczej nie...) Motyw Świata Demonów (Makai) Poziomy 11-14 Tytuł oryginalny: Oriental Magician Tytuł angielski: Oriental Magician Tytuł polski: Orientalny Mag Oryginał: ちょっと、ノリよくアレンジしてる かも。元は暗かったからな～ なにげに、どの曲も和風だな～ と大違いだな～(;_;) Tłumaczenie: To mogła być chwytliwa aranżacja, bo była taka mroczna. Wygląda na to, że wszystkie utwory wyszły w japońskim stylu... inaczej niż teraz robię. (;_;) Motyw Piekła (Jigoku) Poziomy 11-14 Tytuł oryginalny: 破邪の小太刀 Tytuł angielski: Blade of Banishment Tytuł polski: Ostrze Wygnania Oryginał: このゲームで一番明る目な曲じゃな いかな。だから、そういった感じを強 調したアレンジにしてみました。 Tłumaczenie: To najbardziej energetyczny utwór w grze, tak myślę. Spróbowałem uwydatnić to uczucie, aranżując go. Motyw Elis i Kikuri Tytuł oryginalny: 魔鏡 Tytuł angielski: Magic Mirror Tytuł polski: Magiczne Lustro Oryginał: この曲はなかなかいい感じかも。 中盤戦には欠かせないよね、こういう 曲（ちょっぴり謎）。 でま～、いまの曲も大差ないんだが。 Tłumaczenie: Tego kawałka dobrze się słucha. Taki rodzaj muzyki (z tajemnicza nutką) jest niezbędny w środku gry. Nie żeby pozostałe moje obecne utwory były inne. Motyw Świata Demonów (Makai) Poziomy 16-19 Tytuł oryginalny: the Legend of KAGE Tytuł angielski: the Legend of KAGE Tytuł polski: Legenda KAGE Oryginał: この曲は「東方怪奇談」の次に作っ た、自分の中では２曲目に当たるもの です。元が余りにも目茶苦茶なテンポ だったんで少し遅くしてます。 Tłumaczenie: To mój drugi kawałek, stworzony po "Dziwnej Wschodniej Rozmowie". Pierwotnie miał pochrzanione tempo, więc je zwolniłem. Motyw finałowego etapu w Świecie Demonów (Makai) 1 i pierwszy motyw Sariel Tytuł oryginalny: いざ、倒れ逝くその時まで Tytuł angielski: Now, Until the Moment You Die Tytuł polski: Teraz, do Chwili Gdy Umrzesz Oryginał: この曲はラストっぽくていいですね ここに来て初めて、和風っぽくないで すね～。 元曲より大分聞き安くなったかな。 Tłumaczenie: Niezły motyw na koniec, co? Gdy już tu jesteś, nie brzmi tak japońsko. I jest łagodniejszy dla uszu niż w oryginale był. Motyw finałowego etapu w Świecie Demonów (Makai) 2 i drugi motyw Sariel Tytuł oryginalny: 死なばもろとも Tytuł angielski: We Shall Die Together (Civilization of Magic) Tytuł polski: Umrzemy Razem (Cywilizacja Magii) Oryginał: ほとんど未使用曲です。ゲームでは ちょっとしか使ってません。 本当はタイトル用に作った曲なんで すが、ちょっと使えなくて・・・ アレンジではタイトルっぽく仕上げ てみました。（この曲はお気に入り） Tłumaczenie: Prawie nie używałem tego kawałka. Pojawia się tylko na chwilę, a skomponowałem go dla tytułu, więc nie mógł być użyty później. Dla potrzeb aranżacji nieco go doszlifowałem (Jest moim ulubionym.) Motyw finałowego etapu w Piekle (Jigoku) i motyw Konngary Tytuł oryginalny: 星幽剣士 (星幽天使) Tytuł angielski: Swordsman of a Distant Star (Angel of a Distant Star) Tytuł polski: Szermierz Odległej Gwiazdy (Anioł Odległej Gwiazdy) Oryginał: まじかよっ、てくらい展開の速い曲 ですね。短いフレーズを寄せ集めてま す。それでもアレンジで大分ましにな ったのかな？ Tłumaczenie: Ten kawałek rozkręca się tak szybko, że można spytać "Chyba żartujesz?". Łączy krótkie akordy. Ale czy re-aranżacja naprawdę mogła go ulepszyć? Końcowy motyw Tytuł oryginalny: アイリス Tytuł angielski: Iris Tytuł polski: Irys Oryginał: 短くていい感じ。アイリスの花でも 想像して下さい。桃源郷が見えてきそ うだし。（だいたい謎） Tłumaczenie: Krótkie i słodkie. Wyobraźcie sobie irysy. Może nawet zobaczycie Shangri-La (To dość tajemnicze.) Kategoria:Highly Responsive to Prayers Kategoria:Muzyka